


Singing Class

by prank_writer (TheRecorder)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Trapped In A Closet, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRecorder/pseuds/prank_writer
Summary: Sylvain visits Manuela's room with the intent and expectation, however unfounded, of fucking. When he comes upon an empty room, noise outside startles him into the wardrobe. From there, he gets an eyeful.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Manuela Casagranda, Dorothea Arnault/Manuela Casagranda/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Manuela Casagranda/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 14





	Singing Class

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Milfomancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milfomancer/gifts).



> Wrote this for Milfomancer a thousand years ago and only now throwing it to the void.   
> Sorry for my sins, world  
> Unedited bc otherwise I would just throw it away in embarassment rather than post

Sylvain had asked her several times during his time at the academy, but Manuela had always just tossled his hair roughly and told him come back with a few more years and a lot more notches on his belt and he could ask again.

Well it had been five years and he had...no more experience than before. He hadn't counted on how the necessity of scaring off marriage prospects before any documents could be drawn up might interfere with the natural progression of romance. Thus, he never managed to get beyond flirting and some fooling around before he had to cut off any aspirations to the Gautier Crest.

But Manuela didn't have to know that. He wasn't trying to impress a future wife here. He hoped his previous cut short fondlings would carry him to the main event. At which time he would...try very hard.

He was not the strategist of this outfit and he would not pretend there was not a non-negligible amount of potential foolishness in the plan. It, however, was his only plan, so that made it the best one.

Already it was going off script. Manuela wasn't here.

He had been certain she would be here at this time. She rarely went out this time of day for drinking. Even she had standards, she had said at some point when someone had mentioned it.

Sylvain felt anxiety creeping into the edges of his concious and quickly moved to banish it, casting about the room for something to occupy his mind.

The room was...not clean. The large clear area in the middle of the room was more suspicious than commendable. Many boxes of various things had been pushed on the wall with the bookshelves. The books in the bookshelves were shoved in haphazardly, stacked vertically and horizontally to allow many more books in the available space than what was probably a good idea. The bedspread was spread over the bed, but not neatly, rumpled and off center like it was not fully made underneath. The overall feel was of a child who didn't clean her room and heard her parents coming up the stairs to check her progress so she rushed to make the room presentable.

Well there wasn't any garbage or left out food or drinks at least. Sylvain had seen Manuela carrying out a large bag of trash earlier though, so this could be a recent development.

He was still down to fuck. It just meant she probably wouldn't care if he got some mess on her bed.

The wardrobe caught his attention.

Without much in the way of killing time, he decided he wasn't above a little snooping. He opened the wardrobe and found a pile of clothes shoved in there including underwear. Nothing was folded or hung up and there seemed to be no deferration between what was clean and what was not. If there indeed, was anything clean in there.

Sylvain bent down with morbid curiosity and flushed when he could identify that the underwear at least was not clean, the smell of sex wafting across his face. Why was it so strong? 

He jolted when there was a slam at the door. Uh-oh, that didn't sound like Manuela. What if someone found him here alone, in her closet, practically sniffing her panties?!

There wasn't time to consider any other option but to quickly leap into the wardrobe and shut it.

Not a moment after the door to the office opened with a bang. There was some clattering and the door shut closed, but Sylvain barely registered it past the sounds of huffs and groans and the smack of intense kissing.

Looks like someone had managed to schedule private time with Manuela first. Sylvain grimaced and leaned back against the side wall of the wardrobe. His feet were already half buried in the mound of clothes and it would be impossible to untangle himself with any speed. Maybe they were just here to pick up condoms or lube and he could sneak away once they were gone.

No such luck.

"Mmm, you won't need this," Manuela's voice was low and seductive and it shot an electric shock through his spine. It was a totally different register from her usual faux-flirting voice she used every day.

A moment after, Manuela gave a long sigh that stuttered at the end. Sylvain swallowed. It seemed like they were moving, sounds drawing nearer. The bed was on the other side of the room so it made sense, but still made his heart speed up in trepidation.

Sylvain startled when they bumped into the wall near the wardrobe, foot slipping in the clothes pile. He slid a bit down the side because of it, making a shuffling noise that had his heart thud faster in his ears and his breath still in his chest.

Had he been heard?

It seemed to last forever before the moans shifted away. In that endless moment, Sylvain found at some point he had become aroused. Was it the fear of discovery? Was it imagining what was happening only a few feet away? Was it the heavy scent of Manuelas clothes filling the closed space? Was it all of it?

His throat felt dry and he swallowed to try to alleviate it just in time for a moan to cut through the air like the peal of a bell. Sylvain choked, the moans moving down an operatic scale.

Was, was that what Manuela sounded like during sex? He knew she was a songstress before coming to the academy but-

"Ah, Dorothea, darling, that was beautiful. Now," Manuela's voice dropped to a purr, "let's try a crescendo."

It was Dorothea who had let out that musical cry. Sylvain recalled how she had always smiled blandly when he asked for a private concert and turned him down. He obviously hadn't had any interest in the arts at the time, but now he was sure he would not be able to sit comfortably through one of Dorothea's performances.

Sylvain was fully hard and throbbing. He was caught in a twisted position with the top part of his back against the wardrobe side but his lower back and hips hitting out shakily to brace his legs. Already he could feel his feet slipping in the shifting mass of clothes.

Closing his eyes and begging the heavens for luck, he put his weight on his left leg and carefully moved his right against the side of the wardrobe. He took a bracing breath and rolled his head back, trying to slowly push himself upright.

A whimpering cry evoked a shiver that nearly tipped him. He straightened with a jerk, trying to muffle his panting breaths at the adrenaline of nearly falling right out of the wardrobe.

Sylvain flinched as another of Dorothea's sighing moans echoed through the room and his cock throbbed, painfully pushing against the front of pants.

He knew better. He still brushed his hand over the tented cloth, silently opening his mouth and tensing at the brief flash of relief followed by increasing need.

It hurt, he justified a little deliriously to himself, he was just easing the pain is all, he wouldn't do anything else.

He opened his pants and shuddered as his cock sprung free. That would be it. He wouldn't touch it anymore.

"Pr- ah- ah- Professor!" Dorothea's rolling moan did indeed rise up to something like a crescendo to Sylvain's untrained ear. She followed with several more small gasps, but it was the drawn out groan that rounded it out that had Sylvain unable to keep his hand away from his dick.

It was only initially a quick squeeze, but he immediately tightened his grip, trying to clear his mind for just a moment.

Was he going to do this? Jerk off in a closet to the sound of two women who had rejected him time and again take pleasure in each other?

"That's what I like to hear," Manuela purred gleefully, "shall we draw out more-"

"Ah! Y-Yes!"

Sylvain quickly licked his palm and took hold of himself. Fuck it, at this point he wasn't sure if his brain would survive if he didn't do this. Everyone thought he was a horndog anyways, who was he to buck expectations?

He almost gave himself away at the same moment he gave in, breath stuttering out of him when he finally started moving his hand, barely biting the noise off before it could escape.

He moved his thumb over the tip and rubbed the precum down to aid in the slide and his hips shook as he pressed back against the wall of the wardrobe.

Sylvain had held off on these kind of activities for the past few days, remembering vaguely of men ribbing each other about 'saving up for the show' and 'letting the lady polish the sword'. He couldn't remember if they had meant it in any sincerity, or if they meant the days leading up as well, but he had taken the words to heart. That meant he was feeling his climax approach much more quickly than normal and with a lot less care to moderating the build up.

He stroked more precum over his cock, and grit his teeth against a groan, head rolling back as he moved his hand over himself. Caught up, when the rise of his hips had the clothes moving under his feet again, his free hand shot out to brace himself.

Except that side of the wardrobe was the door.

Sylvain's stomach flipped over as he froze stock still, looking fearfully out the crack in the door he had made.

They had not heard anything. It was not difficult to see why.

Both Manuela and Dorothea had discarded all their clothes on the way from the door to the bed. Manuela had her legs spread on the bed and Dorothea was kneeling in front of her, hands and mouth hard at work.

Sylvain had not even realized they had moved positions. The visual of Manuela with her head thrown back, fingers tight in Dorothea's hair, soft moans creeping out of her mouth as her hand flexed on Dorothea's head, whatever amount of flagging in Sylvain's erection from the fear of being discovered was quickly restored by the glimpse of this scene. 

His cock leaked as Dorothea hummed and moved her head in another angle, making Manuela whimper her name.

He felt a cold grip around his lungs for a moment when Manuela pulled her head forward and put both her hands in Dorothea's hair. Had she seen him?

But no, she had her eyes closed, hips thrusting forward. The high of almost getting caught thrummed through him and he sped up the rhythm of his strokes.

Sylvain put his hand in his mouth and bit down to stifle himself when he finally tipped over the edge, taking it out and placing the palm against his lips to stifle the pants that followed as he stroked through the last of his orgasm.

Manuela had drawn Dorothea up for a searing kiss now, but Sylvain began to panic when he realized he just came all over Manuela's clothes.

Sneaking in without her permission, getting aroused and coming from peeping on her, getting his come on her clothes-- Manuela was going to dismember him. And he knew his member would likely be the first for that dismemberment.

He moved his hand away from his cock guiltily, but he was already so off balance that he could only scrap his fingers against the back wall desperately as he fell, tumbling out of the door.

He landed hard on his back and looked over in horror at the women on the bed. He shouted in pain as a constricting magic pressed him down to the floor, making escape impossible.

"Ahhhggg…"

"What," Manuela spoke in short cold words, "are you doing?"

She strode over, heedless of her nudity, face thunderous. She clenched her fist and the magic tightened, dragging another groan out of him.

He struggled to find the words that would let him leave this room alive. He was flushed and his limp cock hung out of his pants, one hand sticky from his orgasm. He couldn't look more incriminating.

"I wanted to see you, but then there was a bang at the door and I panicked," he tried.

"And decided to peep on us? Play with yourself a little bit?"

She looked at his cock and hands and realization dawned on her. She rushed over to the wardrobe and saw the mess he had left.

"You little shit stain!"

She stomped a foot on his abdomen, far too close to his cock.

"I'm sorry!"

"If sorry counted for anything we wouldn't need knights," Manuela hissed and clenched the magic again.

Sylvain wailed in pain.

"Professor, perhaps this interruption need not ruin the day."

Dorothea had walked over now, running her fingers through her hair to straighten it out, also nude.

"The strap can get so cold at times," she explained.

Manuela narrowed her eyes thoughtfully down at Sylvain while he wondered what a cold strap was.

"Alright. Sylvain, go get on the bed."

Sylvain stared for a moment when the magic freed him, but decided this seemed to be going in a positive direction so he complied.

The bed was well-rumpled and their scents permeated the cloth. Sylvain grinned.

He sat down quickly and eagerly awaited their approach.

\--

Dorothea gestured to him, "Can't do this with your clothes on."

Sylvain scrambled to comply, pulling off his clothes and tossing them aside irreverently. He swallowed when he saw how Dorothea dragged her eyes over him clinically and fell back easily when she pushed his chest.

Manuela gave him an unimpressed look as she slung her leg over his hips and sat down on his thighs.

"You're young, wake this thing up," she flicked his cock with a finger.

He hastily obliged, wrapping his hand around himself with quick tugs to try to quick rouse himself to hardness once more.

It hurt a bit, in an overworked kind of way. Sure he was young, but it had barely been a minute since he had come. Still, the opportunity before him helped as much as his hand to bring him closer to readiness.

Manuela was lazily circling a finger inside herself until she seem to decide Sylvain had gotten hard enough and swatted his hand away.

She lifted herself and sunk down on his cock in a single motion, the hot wet heat pulling a shiver out of Sylvain. He curled his fingers around her thighs as she wiggled her hips to settle herself in his lap, his breath shuddering.

"P-Prof-"

Manuela put a finger to his lip, the one she had been using just a moment ago to finger herself.

"No words are needed here."

In answer, Sylvain opened his mouth to suck at the finger. This seemed to please Manuela as she gave a small smile before pulling her hand away so she could brace herself on his chest to lift and then drop her hips over his cock.

Apparently, noises if not words were allowable because Manuela did not chide him for the whine that came out of him at her action.

When she lifted herself again, Sylvain felt two hands on the inside of his thighs and a warm breath over his balls.

Dorothea made a considering noise as she moved one hand to stroke a finger along the space behind his balls.

Sylvain was distracted from whatever she was doing when Manuela began building a pace of movement, so startled when a cool finger pressed against his hole.

He made a frantic noise, but Dorothea just stroked his thigh and continued to rub her lubed finger against him. She pushed it in and this prompted him to speak outright.

"What are-"

"Shhh," Manuela scolded, pushing two fingers into his mouth and circling her hips.

Sylvain protested around the fingers until Dorothea dragged her finger against the inside of him at the right spot, making him still and make a questioning noise.

Dorothea huffed a laugh, Sylvain able to feel it against his skin, and pulled out her finger only to push in two after a moment, newly wet.

Dorothea now worked with purpose, stretching his hole and pressing her fingers against his prostate periodically.

His body shook with shivers with each long drag of her fingertips along the inside of him and Manuela hummed, pleased as the motion echoed into her.

Manuela then leaned forward and took the back of Sylvain's head in one hand, pressing his face to her breast.

"Make that mouth useful."

Sylvain readily opened his lips to lick and suck her nipple, moaning when Manuela clenched down and rolled her hips.

"Good boy," she commended, fingers curling in his hair to pull him back.

He stared up at her, dazed and hungry. Manuela watched as he whined when Dorothea added another finger, back arching. There was a pleading quality to the sound and Manuela couldn't help but laugh.

"I think he's ready," Manuela decided, throwing a glance over her shoulder.

Dorothea drew her fingers out and flexed them, smiling, "Agreed."

Sylvain could not follow what they were talking about, too distracted by the squeeze and thrusts of Manuela. He learned abruptly soon after what they had been talking about.

Dorothea choked a sigh at the easy slide of the strap into Sylvain.

"Professor, he takes it so well!" She exclaimed.

Sylvain was gasping, the sensation strange and new and slightly worrisome.

"Dorothea, what-" he panted and was cut off by his own cry as Dorothea moved back and thrust into him.

His fingers curled tightly into Manuela's thighs and Dorothea directed the strap towards his prostate. Sylvain felt tears well in his eyes from the overwhelming pleasure from his cock and ass. His body shook and he groaned, hips jerking up hard.

"Ah-ah," Manuela slipped a hand behind herself to encircle Sylvain right below where he thrust brokenly in her, "not so fast. You had your turn. Me first."

Sylvain groaned a protest as both Manuela and Dorothea picked up their pace. His cock throbbed for release, but Manuela had a doctor's precision: he was unable to come.

Dorothea's thighs hit Sylvain's with loud slaps until she took his legs and pressed his knees up.

Sylvain made a strangled sound that was swallowed by Dorothea's groan as she thrust hard into him.

"That's it…" Manuela lifted up and swung her leg over Sylvain to settle back on his cock facing Dorothea.

"Come here, my dear."

Manuela took Dorothea's head with her unoccupied hand and pulled her into a filthy kiss, exchanging moans and pants between their lips.

Manuela trailed her hand down to rub at Dorothea's clit and soon enough, Dorothea was sighing and telling Manuela she was close.

Dorothea put her hand to Manuela's clit as well and together they led one another to orgasm. The moans were sharp and it took a moment for Manuela to pull off of Sylvain and let go of him from her hand.

"My star pupil," she teased Dorothea breathlessly, "finish this one up and we can have some more lessons in a more secure area"

"Yes, Professor "

With that, Dorothea pushed Sylvain's knees to the bed and thrust long and deep into him.

Oversensitive, perched too long in the precipice, Sylvain came soon after, come spraying over his chest and chin.

When he opened his eyes, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath, both Manuela and Dorothea were standing over him with amused looks.

"Good show," Manuela commented, picking up Sylvain's discarded shirt to toss onto the bed.

Before he could reach for it, Dorothea took it and mopped the come from Sylvain's chest with it. He blinked as she then stroked it over the phallus still at her hips, cleaning the residue off that as well.

She flicked it at him, catching him dcross the face, and Manuela tossed the rest of Sylvain's clothes onto him.

"If I even hear your name in the next week I will kill you," she told him mildly, "if I see you peeping again, I'll kill you and I will by pulling off your dick with tongs."

Sylvain nodded hastily, scrambling up and tugging his stained clothes on.

He glanced nervously between them as he slid off the bed, but they seem to have stopped bothering with his presence already.

"How would you grade, Professor?" Dorothea was asking as Sylvain moved quickly to the door before Manuela changed her mind.

"74," Manuela replied as the door clicked shut behind Sylvain, "needs improvement."


End file.
